Under this project we are developing an electronic phase stepping method which replaces mechanical scanning of the key grating or grid components in x-ray phase contrast imaging. Preliminary results show that by replacing mechanical motion with electronic control, several advantages are gained, including reduced cost and system complexity, higher speeds and better accuracy and agility. This technology helps bridge the gap between the physics of grating-based phase contrast imaging and the established speed and operating environment of routine x-ray imaging applications.